


L'unica cosa bella

by PoisonApple83



Series: Need U [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Martino ha avuto una brutta giornata. Per fortuna che c’è Nico.





	L'unica cosa bella

**Author's Note:**

> I due ciccini abitano insieme nella casa della nonna di Nico e sono studenti universitari.

**Marzo 2021**

Niccolò appende le due giacche alle ante dell’armadio, dopo averle liberate dal cellophane della tintoria. A vederle una di fianco all’altra fanno abbastanza impressione, perché anche se è perfettamente consapevole di essere minuto in confronto a Marti, non hanno mai avuto problemi a scambiarsi i vestiti. Una giacca elegante però non è una felpa oversize e glielo sta sbattendo in faccia in modo alquanto spudorato. Martino non entrerebbe nella sua nemmeno a calci, con quelle spalle ampie e meravigliosamente squadrate che ha.

Inclina la testa di lato, con uno sbuffo annoiato. Sua madre lo ha praticamente supplicato di vestirsi bene per l’inaugurazione del ristorante _superchic_ di suo zio, evento al quale avrebbe partecipato mezza Parioli*, e lui non se l’era sentita di deluderla anche in questo. Ad essere sinceri Nico si sente spinto a rispettare il volere materno per un motivo che ha ben poco a che vedere col dovere filiale e molto più con i suoi bassi istinti: l’occasione rara di ammirare Martino in un completo da sera. Ci sta pensando da tutto il giorno e non se ne vergogna affatto, lui ci vive comodamente sotto il treno Rametta. 

Si incammina canticchiando verso la cucina, prende una coca dal frigo e va poi a stravaccarsi sul divano. Non manca molto al rientro del suo ragazzo, perciò accende la tv su un canale qualsiasi, tanto per avere un vociare di sottofondo mentre torna a fantasticare come una dodicenne su quel figo pazzesco con cui ha l’incredibile fortuna di condividere la vita. 

“E da quando ti importa come sta la mamma?”

La voce ovattata ma ugualmente riconoscibile di Martino si fa strada in casa attraverso il portone, insieme al tintinnio delle chiavi. Niccolò lo vede entrare subito dopo, sfilare le chiavi con un gesto secco dalla serratura e sbatterle nello svuotatasche dell’ingresso. Non ha bisogno di guardarlo in viso per capire che non deve essere stata una buona giornata per Marti.

Posa la lattina sul tavolino e aspetta in silenzio che il roscio del suo cuore si giri verso di lui per fargli un cenno di saluto con la mano, ricambiato sbrigativamente.

“No, non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che dice il tuo collega e dei nuovi medicinali miracolosi che propina a sua moglie.”

Il cellulare passa da una mano all’altra mentre cerca di sfilare le maniche ingombranti del cappotto, che viene poi lanciato verso l’appendiabiti mancando clamorosamente l’appiglio. Martino gli molla un calcio stizzito.

Decisamente una pessima giornata.

Niccolò si alza dal divano e raccoglie il povero giubbotto, lo ripone con calma al suo posto, accarezza dolcemente la schiena al suo ragazzo e torna a sedersi. Se, come immagina, l’interlocutore di Martino è suo padre, avrà sicuramente bisogno di sfogarsi una volta chiusa la telefonata.

“Hai perso il diritto di parola quando l’hai abbandonata, ora tornatene dalla tua nuova moglie perfetta e lasciaci in pace!”

Martino chiude così bruscamente la linea e fissa il telefono con un tale astio, che Niccolò teme farà fare una brutta fine anche a quello, invece Marti si limita a ficcarselo in tasca, liberandosi le mani per poterle passare fra i suoi ricci indiavolati. 

Il rapporto fra lui e suo padre ha attraversato parecchi alti e bassi negli ultimi anni. Nonostante la buona volontà da parte di entrambi, per Martino non è stato possibile perdonare fino in fondo l’egoismo del padre e le conseguenze sono evidenti più che mai nei loro momenti di confronto sulle questioni più delicate, che finiscono per degenerare sempre in scontri violenti.

“Fanculo ‘sto stronzo.”

“Marti dai…”

“Che c’è? Come lo chiami te uno che mi telefona solo per suggerirmi di impasticcare mia madre con la prima schifezza che ha visto su internet, perché un suo collega del cazzo _si trova tanto bene, sua moglie è rinata con queste nuove pillole_.” sbraita Martino alterando la voce per imitare il padre.

“Probabilmente voleva solo aiutare, anche se non è questo il modo giusto.” prova a placarlo Nico ottenendo invece l’effetto contrario.

“Eh sì, giustifichiamolo pure, poraccio! Non me fa incazzà pure tu Nì, che oggi proprio non è aria!”

Niccolò si ammutolisce immediatamente e abbassa lo sguardo davanti a sé. Sa che Martino non aveva intenzione di prendersela con lui, ma fa sempre un po' male essere maltrattati senza ragione. Questo è uno dei motivi principali per cui non vuole nessuno accanto quando si sente nervoso, perché è consapevole di poter ferire chi ama in uno scatto d’ira e che passata la crisi si sentirà ancora peggio per averlo fatto. Basta un attimo infatti per avere le braccia di Martino intorno alle spalle, in un chiaro segno di pentimento.

“Scusa, non volevo…sono proprio un coglione, tu non c’entri niente.”

“Lo so, tranquillo.”

Nico si gira nel suo abbraccio, per mostrargli il sorriso di comprensione che ha sul viso e accosta la fronte alla sua, nel loro tipico gesto di conforto. Marti lascia andare un lungo sospiro e lo abbraccia con più decisione, come a volerlo disperatamente trattenere al suo fianco. Ma Nico non ha alcuna intenzione di muoversi da lì.

“Sei l’unica cosa bella di questa giornata di merda. L’unica, Nì.”

Sporgersi a baciarlo gli viene automatico, è un atto che non deve mai pensare prima di compiere, come respirare o camminare. Ha le labbra fredde stasera Marti, ancora non si è ambientato al calore della casa, ma riscaldargliele non sarà un problema. Gli accarezza gli zigomi mentre il bacio si fa più intenso, le bocche si schiudono e le lingue si incontrano. Non lo lascerà andare finchè non lo sentirà calmarsi fra le sue mani, finchè non riuscirà a mettere la giusta distanza fra lui e i pensieri negativi che gli opprimono il cuore. Ce n’è già uno in quella casa costantemente impegnato a lottare con la sua testa, basta e avanza così. Gli scivola in braccio, allacciandogli le braccia al collo per meglio compiere il suo intento, ma all’improvviso Marti sobbalza interrompendo il bacio.

“Scusa, mi ha vibrato il cellulare.”

“È lui?” gli chiede notando che si è nuovamente incupito dopo aver letto il messaggio.

“No, è Filippo.”

Martino digita rapidamente una replica e posa il telefono a faccia in giù sul cuscino al loro fianco, per tornare a circondargli i fianchi con le mani.

“Come sta? Non dovevi passare da lui all’associazione stamattina?”

“Sì, appunto. Sta bene. Il nuovo ragazzo che hanno accolto un po' meno.”

“Che è successo?”

“Era appena arrivato, il padre e il fratello l’avevano sbattuto fuori casa. Dopo averlo pestato. Avevano scoperto che si frequenta con un ragazzo, che crimine eh?” commenta Martino con un sorriso amaro. Niccolò chiude gli occhi e inspira a fondo, nel tentativo di respingere il ricordo di tutte le volte in cui hanno ricevuto insulti omofobi e occhiate di disprezzo per aver mostrato anche la minima intimità fra loro in pubblico. E nonostante tutto lui e Martino sono fra i più fortunati, avendo alle spalle famiglie e amici che li amano e li proteggono costantemente. 

“Non ha niente, né vestiti, né scarpe, se non quelli che aveva addosso, mezzi strappati e macchiati di sangue. Nemmeno i libri per andare a scuola gli hanno lasciato prendere.”

“Sti bastardi, ma non si possono denunciare?”

“Lui non vuole, dice che farebbero peggio, ma Filo domani andrà comunque, non può tenere lì un minorenne senza formalizzare che ha subito violenze domestiche.”

“Noi che possiamo fare?”

“Gli ho promesso che avrei cercato a casa di mamma un po' di cose di quando andavo al liceo, dovrebbero stargli. E qualcosa per la scuola, uno zaino, i dizionari almeno. I libri dubito che siano gli stessi.”

“Dovrei avere un po’ di felpe e di jeans in qualche scatola nello studio.” si propone subito Nico “E anche scarpe, che numero porta?”

“Il 40.”

“Ok, gli staranno un po' grandi ma meglio di niente.”

“Già. Cazzo, ha solo 16 anni. Il mondo fa proprio schifo.”

“No, non il mondo, solo certe persone. Per fortuna ce ne sono altre che compensano, come Filo. E come te.”

“Io non…”

“Tu rimani zitto e ti becchi il complimento. Viene dall’unica cosa bella della tua giornata, non puoi contestare.” gli pizzica con un sorriso il labbro superiore e quello inferiore per tenerli fermi e bloccare sul nascere ogni protesta, poi glieli bacia rapido perché mantenere lo sguardo sulle labbra di Martino per più di tre secondi e non raggiungerle con le sue è una missione impossibile per Niccolò.

“Comunque, per continuare il racconto delle sciagure di oggi, ci sono passato da mamma. Ma lei e la casa stavano in condizioni talmente pietose che mi sono completamente scordato il motivo per cui c’ero andato. Lo sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi quando mi diceva che era tutto apposto.”

Nico gli passa il dorso delle dita sulla guancia, condividendo la preoccupazione del suo ragazzo per quella donna fragile e meravigliosa che è Grazia.

“L’hai trovata a letto?”

“Sì, non ha avuto nemmeno la forza di alzarsi per salutarmi. Chissà da quant’era che non mangiava. Ho sistemato un po' la camera e la cucina, ho lavato i piatti, cose così. Volevo rimanere lì per provare a farla cenare, ma poi mi sono ricordato che abbiamo l’inaugurazione del ristorante, così le ho preparato un paio di tramezzini e sono venuto di corsa qui. Nel frattempo mi ha chiamato lo stronzo, il resto lo sai.”

Martino si rifugia contro di lui, gli stropiccia il tessuto soffice della felpa che indossa strusciandoci sopra il viso, lo avvolge con quella tenerezza che non manca mai di riservargli, nemmeno durante la più dura delle giornate.

“Marti!” lo richiama all’improvviso, esaltato da una delle sue idee impulsive “Sticazzi del ristorante de mì zio!”

Martino si stacca riluttante dalla sua spalla, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un’espressione interdetta.

“Andiamo da Grazia, ceniamo insieme, vediamoci un film con lei. Così concludiamo ‘sta giornata di merda con qualcosa di bello. Oltre me, intendo.”

La perplessità si scioglie in un sorriso alla sua battuta e con lei sparisce anche quel peso che sembrava gravargli addosso da quando è tornato a casa.

“Sei sicuro? Non è che i tuoi ci rimangono male?”

“Manco se ne accorgeranno, poi gli mando un messaggio.”

Non è vero, gli faranno il culo per essersela squagliata, ma il benessere di Martino e della sua mamma conta più di qualsiasi party di fighetti con la puzza sotto al naso rifatto. Per quanto riguarda la giacca, avrebbe trovato il modo di fargliela indossare in un altro momento, magari nella privacy della loro camera da letto. Senza niente sotto possibilmente. 

“Allora?” si alza in piedi e gli tende una mano, in attesa “Carbonara londinese?” lo provoca alzando e abbassando rapidamente le sopracciglia con quella sua irresistibile faccia da schiaffi.

“Te prego, vogliamo farla mangiare mì madre, non avvelenarla!”

“Allora tu cucini e io userò il mio immenso fascino per far uscire Grazia dal letto.”

“_Il tuo fascino_, addirittura?”

“_Immenso _fascino, sì, è lo stesso che uso anche con te. Al contrario però.”

“Cioè?”

Il sorriso consapevole di Marti indica che sa già dove andrà a parare ma che lo lascerà libero di sparare la sua stronzata, per la gioia di entrambi.

“Per _portarti_ a letto, ovvio.”

“Ovvio.” rimarca l’altro ironicamente con la sua bella risata aperta, quella che gli illumina gli occhi e gli addolcisce il viso.

“Hai forse il coraggio di negare che funzioni? Perché ho un lungo elenco di prove a favore, a partire da ieri sera e da quanto ti è piaciuto toccarmi il…”

“No, no, funziona.” si arrende Martino sollevando le mani “Pure troppo.” aggiunge poi immergendole nel mare scuro e agitato dei suoi ricci per tirargli indietro la testa e zittirlo con un lungo bacio. 

**Author's Note:**

> *I Parioli è il quartiere di Roma dove abitano i ricconi


End file.
